femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anck-Su-Namun (The Mummy)
Anck-Su-Namun appears as an antagonist in both the 1999 remake of The Mummy as well as its 2001 sequel The Mummy Returns. She is portrayed by Venezuelan actress Patricia Velazquez. In The Mummy, her name is mentioned and only her mummified body appears. Her first physical appearance is in The Mummy Returns. It is revealed that she is the Pharaoh's concubine. She is also a skilled fighter as revealed in flashbacks where she bests Nefertiti in a duel to be the Pharaoh's personal body guard. She had been engaged to Seti. Anck-Su-Namun fell in love with Imohtep, the Pharaoh's high priest. Imhotep had come to her residence and kissed her deeply, holding her arms and staining her body paint. Once the Pharaoh discovers their affair, they murdered him. Nefertiti saw their betrayal and reported it to the bodyguards who later arrested Imohtep. Anck-Su-Namun commited suicide while Imohtep and his followers were mummified alive. Nefertiri is later reincarnated as Evelyn O' Connell by the 20th century and Anck-Su-Namun as Meela. She kidknaps Evelyn's son Alex and mortally wounds her nemesis. Anck-su-Namun then walked into the pyramid with Imhotep and sardonically waved hello to Alex as she held the Book of the Dead. Jonathan and Alex steal the Book of the Dead from her as she fights Evelyn again. In a climatic battle, Evelyn and Meela fight the same way they did in their previous lives, with Eve adding a punch to the face, claming it as "something new." Meanwhile as tthe battle happened, Rick O' Connell managed to beat the Scorpion King and send his forces back to Hell. However, both Rick and Imohtep are being dragged by the angry spirits of the Underworld, barely hanging on with their lives. Evelyn takes the risk and saves Rick. Anck-Su-Namun panics and abandons her lover. Imohtep looks with a jealous smile to the O' Connells and promptly lets go of the ledge where he is dragged to the depths of Hell by the vengeful spirits. Anck-Su-Namun panics and loses her balance, falling into the pit where she meets her final end when the scorpions suffocate and sting her. Appearance Anck-Su-Namun was considered so beautiful that, in ancient times, men always turned to behold her regardless of their respective positions in life: she had long, glossy black hair, an olive complexion, barefoot and a slim but voluptuous physique. As Pharaoh's concubine, she was most frequently seen in coats of gold and black body paint - not as a personal choice, but as a security measure taken by the Pharaoh Seti I to ensure that no other man could touch her. Abilities In ancient times, Anck-Su-Namun was Seti's bodyguard as well as his mistress, She had a preference for dual daggers, but was extremely skilled with spears and staves as well, and was more than competent in unarmed combat when the need arose. As Meela Nais, Anck-Su-Namun seemed to retain few of her combat skills, relying on psychological manipulation, threats, hired muscle and even snakes to get what she wants. She regained her martial prowess when Imhotep reunited her original soul with Meela's body. Personality and Traits A beautiful woman who was not above breaking rules to attain what she wanted, Anck-Su-Namun was haughty, scornful, and more than capable of pathos and manifested it most when in the presence of Imhotep, whom she loved passionately. Through her resurrected form, Meela Nais, Anck-Su-Namun exhibited many of her traits of old, namely her haughty, near vain manner and her callousness towards others except for Imhotep. This callousness could and would often progress to outright cruelty and viciousness, driven almost exclusively towards those that dissented against her. Trivia * Patricia Velasquez also played psychotic villainess Patricia Alvarez in 2019's The Curse of La Llorona. Dialogue Alex: Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you? Meela (Anck-Su-Namun): Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed... Alex on the cheek Meela:...while you were sleeping. Gallery 001TMR_Patricia_Velasquez_013.jpg|Modern era clothing - still transparent b640x6001.jpg|Golden tinge The-Mummy-patricia-velasquez-9177442-1024-432.jpg|Smeared golden paint 1815876222_1.jpg|Anubis th-12.jpeg 295727_640px.jpg AggressiveUnlinedAlaskajingle-max-1mb.gif CavernousSnarlingBoa-max-1mb.gif DifferentWavyAvocet-max-1mb.gif AdorableFlamboyantIchidna-max-1mb.gif Category:1990s Category:Back from the Dead Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Coward Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadist Category:Suicide Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Eaten Alive Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Catfight Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:High Heels Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Bottomless Category:Killed By Animal Category:Barefoot Category:Full Face Mask Category:Choker Necklace Category:Bare Stomach